


Reaction to Fear Toxin? Never Heard of It

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: DC [3]
Category: Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Batman: Hush (2019)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Short, Short One Shot, or lack thereof, reactions to fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: When Rica Oxya gets a face-full of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin...she doesn't react to it the way they expected her to, she doesn't react to it at all.Why?
Series: DC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065083
Kudos: 2





	Reaction to Fear Toxin? Never Heard of It

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce's dead (that's not important). Damian is 16, Dick is 25, and Rica (my OC) is 17.  
> I've slowly been watching all the Scooby-Do movies.

Tonight is one of the nights where Dick's doing a double-patrol (of a sort), spending half the night in Bludhaven and the other half in Gotham.

Dick didn't need to, Damian has Rica as backup most nights. But tonight was different, Scarecrow had escaped from Arkham (that place is useless!) so they all had to be on their guard.

"Ri! Watch out!" Rica registers Dick's yell moments too late and gets hit with a face-full of Scarecrow's latest toxin.

**_Rotten eggs!_ **

She saw Batman and Nightwing both halt as if they were waiting for her reaction to the toxin.

  
They both had put on their rebreathers earlier in the fight, as a precautionary measure. She hadn't had a rebreather on her (she didn't need it anyway).

"What're you two standing around for?" she asked as she turned her attention back on Scarecrow who had taken the opportunity to try and escape.

The foolish man was apprehended not too long after (you would have to be a fool to try and outrun Incognito, who wasn't as fast as the Flash but still quite fast).

* * *

Later that night, Nightwing had returned to Bludhaven, and both Batman and Incognito had returned to the Bat Cave.

"You did not have a reaction to the Fear Toxin?" Damian phrased it as a question when it really wasn't one.

"No, I didn't," she answered as she worked on pulled her uniform off to replace it with nondescript civvies.

"Why?" He had taken off the cowl and cape and had turned to face her. Rica doesn't respond for a few minutes, long enough that he thinks that she's not going to.

"You know of the training I received at the School of the Moon?"

The School of the Moon was a nice name for a horrendous place. The students that survived long enough to graduate made those in the League of Assassins look like fools.

"Part of my 'training' was to build up immunity toward toxins and concoctions, hallucinogens were one of the main ones," she explained as she pulled on a purple hoodie.

  
**_Oh._ **

He doesn't know what to say to that.

"You should run a test on your blood, just as a precaution," he told her, he was already out of his Batman uniform.

"Already started one," Rica pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the machine she had dropped a vial of her blood into when she had first entered the Cave.

"Good." Damian started up the stairs that lead back into the main part of the manor.

"Damian?"

"Why were you, of all people, asking me about my reaction to Fear Toxin when you yourself have a very mild reaction to it?"

The sixteen-year-old opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he tried again.

"Just making sure."

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight so I didn't really edit this.


End file.
